Kiss of Death
by ReidxMexLikexAxBook
Summary: The BAU has a new case, one which involves the death of Dr. Spencer's friend, Ethan Madison. Four victims shot in the head with an outline of a kiss left on their cheek, the team has little time before the UnSub strikes again. The team's profile leads Spencer to believe his long time friend Nathalie is the killer. How much does he really know?
1. Chapter 1

The morning had started off fine, but Dr. Spencer Reid could tell something was…off. As he arrived at BAU headquarters, a phone call confirmed his feeling.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" The caller asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"This is Sheriff Grant, do you remember me?" He asks. Spencer immediately remembers his hometown of Las Vegas' sheriff. A short and plump man that didn't seem very frightening, but got the job done.

He must be in about his late 50s now,

Spencer thought.

"Yes, sir, I remember." Spencer answers.

"Spencer, I'm calling with a favor. We have a serial killer, no doubt about it. I will fax over the information I have, can you review it?" Sheriff Grant asks.

"Sure. But we can review it, but I'm not sure if we'll take the case." Spencer says reasonably. The whole team has to agree to take the case, it's not his call.

"There's something else I really didn't want to tell you. The newest victim, it's Ethan Madison. He was in town to visit Nathalie. I'm sorry Spencer."

Spencer's whole body freezes in the act of putting his coffee on his desk. Frozen with the cup right above his desk, his mind blanks out. No, this can't be right. Ethan, dead? By the hand of a serial killer? No.

"You're sure it's Ethan?" Spencer asks in denial. Ethan has been his friend since he was eight years old and joined chess club, Ethan was his best competition and they had planned to join the BAU together, but Ethan choose to follow a different career path; music.

"The body isn't mangled, I can easy tell it's him. A DNA check wasn't even necessary."

"How did the UnSub kill him?" Spencer asks.

"A single shot to the head with a .22, we didn't tell Nathalie yet. I just couldn't do it." Sheriff Grant says, remorse in his voice. Nathalie was Ethan's sister and they had been adopted by their aunt when their father was arrested for child abuse towards them.

"She's not going to take it good." Spencer says. Nathalie had been like a sister to him while he lived in Las Vegas, much like Ethan was a brother. "I'll talk to my team. Hold off on telling Nat, I'll tell her myself, I'm coming to Las Vegas regardless if we take the case."

"Thanks, Spencer. You're a good kid."

With that, Spencer sits down at his desk, needing a minute to cope.

"You alright, Reid?" J.J. asks. "This came through the fax for you." Her blonde hair brushes his arm as she lays it on his desk. She pauses for a moment for any kind of response from him. "Reid?"

"Yeah, thanks. Do you think you can set this up for the team to go over?" He asks, his voice shaking.

She nods, picks up the file and hurries to set up the conference room. Spencer sips his coffee without tasting it, just needing something to do. He runs a hand through his shaggy brown hair, his appearance messy as usual.

A text message beeps on his phone, from J.J., saying they have a case to review. Spencer walks up to the conference room in a hurry, having the desperate need to see Ethan's crime scene photo to make sure it's him.

The rest of the team files in as Spencer flips through the file. He finds the photo and almost chokes. It's Ethan, there is no mistaking that. On his left cheek is a perfect outline of a kiss in bright red lipstick. As if the UnSub loved him.

"Okay, so this is in Las Vegas, this was all faxed over to Reid…" J.J. says, unsure of how to explain.

"Sheriff Grant in Las Vegas called, asking us to review this. A friend of mine is the fourth victim." Spencer explains, flipping through. "All bodies appear to have a kiss mark on their left cheek and they're all found in alleys."

The whole team goes into profiler-mode, unsure how to handle the death of Reid's friend.

"This is definitely a serial killer. A death has been happening each Monday of this month." Emily Prentiss says, her dark eyes taking in the file.

"All men in late 20s, different races though." Agent Aaron Hotchner says, watching Reid closely. In his head, he is debating whether Reid should work the case because of his personal connection to one of the victims.

"All killed by a single gun shot to the head." Agent Rossi says.

"The lipstick is obviously the signature." Agent Morgan comments, as if to himself.

"The crime scene photo's look a little too…clean." J.J. says, looking for some kind of blood splatter from the gun shot.

"We're definitely taking the case, call Sheriff Grant, Reid. Everyone, wheels up in ten." Hotchner says, standing. Reid nods, and watches everyone else leave.

J.J. gives him a look of remorse, and Prentiss pats his shoulder. Rossi's arrogant look is off his face for a moment while he gather's his copy of the file. Morgan leaves quickly, obviously to let their tech analyst, Garcia, know that they're going.

Reid sits in the empty conference room another minute, staring down at Ethan's picture. Sheriff Grant was right, there is no mistake. Ethan Madison has become another victim of killers and his best friend has to find the killer before he/she strikes again.


	2. Chapter 2

On the jet, the team makes a game plan.

"Reid and Morgan, check out the crime scenes, gather similarities so we know what the UnSub prefers. J.J and I will meet with Sheriff Grant at the station, Prentiss and Rossi will get working on victimology." Hotch says.

"Actually, I told Sheriff Grant I would talk to Nathalie Madison, Ethan's sister." Spencer says.

"Fine, Rossi, you go with Morgan and Prentiss will work victimology alone." Hotch compromises. In any other circumstances, Hotch would be angry with Reid for planning ahead, but this victim was his friend, which changes things.

Everyone accepts their roles and sip their coffee, preparing for the long day ahead of them.

"Reid, how about a game of chess?" Morgan says, trying to cheer him up.

"No thanks, not in the mood." Spencer mumbles and stares down at his phone. He dials Nathalie's number and heads to the back of the plane for some privacy.

"Hello?" She answers, her musical voice as smooth as always.

"Nat, it's Spencer." He says nervously.

"Spencer? Why haven't you called me in so long?"

"Sorry about that, I've been busy. I'm on my way to Las Vegas, can you meet me?"

"Sure! I'm free all day."

"Can you pick me up at the airport near Bennington? About an hour?" Spencer asks, grimacing at the word 'Bennington', referring to the Sanitarium his Mom is in.  
"Absolutely. Do you want to visit Diana right after we get some coffee?" She offers.

"Yeah, I have some new for the both of you." Spencer says, his voice giving away his devastation.

"Are you ok, Spence?" Nathalie asks, using her old nickname for him.

Instead of answering, he settles for a "See you later."

He snaps his phone shut and turns, almost running into Hotch.

"I'm not sure you should work the case." Hotch says, getting it out in the open.

"I have to work this case." Spencer says. He's usually not the defiant type, but Spencer knew he could not just do nothing.

"Fine, but you have to keep your head." Hotch says sternly.

When the land at the airport, Spencer searches for Nathalie. The rest of the team went their own ways, and Spencer hated being alone in such a noisy place. Las Vegas, being filled with tourists, has some of the most populated airports.

"Spencer!" A voice yells above the rest. He finds her standing on a bench, above the crowd. A smile is lighting up her face, her long, curly, blonde hair pushed behind her ears.

As he gets closer, he notices the changes in her. She may be 25 years old, but looks like a high school student.

"You look the same as ever." He lies. Her hair looks lighter, her eyes seem bluer. She has a certain aura about her that hasn't been there before.

"Same to you, doctor." She says, laughing. "I think you got your PhDs just so people have to call you doctor."

Blushing, Spencer follows her out of the crowded airport to her car. She helps him throw his bags in the back and he slides in the passenger seat as she starts the car.

"Instead of coffee, let's stop at your place. There is something I need to tell you." Spencer says steady. With a curious glance, Nathalie changes course and drives to her house. In his seat, Spencer's palms turn sweaty and his head races.

How do I tell her?

Sure, he was used to telling families because of his job, but he never wanted to have to say this to Nathalie.

Once they are seated in Nathalie's living room, Spencer clears his throat.

"Yesterday Sheriff Grant found Ethan's body. He was murdered by a serial killer, that's why I'm here, my team is investigating." Spencer says.

It takes a minute for the news to sink in.

Nathalie shakes her head and leaps to her feet.

"Not funny, Spencer." She says, tears forming.

"I'm not joking. God, I wish I was." Spencer says, blinking back his own tears. He looks around the living room and finds a picture that makes his face soften. A picture of himself, Ethan, and Nathalie from their younger years.

"Oh my God." Nathalie exclaims. Spencer stands and pulls her into an embrace. She cries into his chest, broken hearted.

Ethan was more than a brother, he was her best friend.

"Why was he in Vegas?" She asks into Spencer's shoulder.

"He was coming to visit you, Sheriff Grant found out from a text message on his phone to his friend."

This made Nathalie feel guilty, though she didn't say so aloud.

"I'm going to find the monster who did this." Spencer promises.

A thousand ideas and theories about the killer were racing through his head already.

"Secluded, dark, well hidden." Agent Morgan says, looking around him. The alley was all of the mentioned and creepy. Yellow crime scene tape at the end of the alleys kept curious Vegas tourists from coming too close.

"The UnSub could easily back a vehicle in and dump the body from the trunk." Agent Rossi says, thinking like the criminal.

"The body was found by a jogger who tried to take a short-cut." A local policeman says who responded to the call.

"This UnSub is organized. Doesn't like a mess. From the lipstick outline, I'd guess it's a woman." Morgan says.

"Must be an athletic woman to drag the body from the car to the ground." Rossi says. The policeman watches them with interest, never having worked with profilers before.

"She probably had some kind of connection with one of the victims."

"She doesn't take their money, so this has to be some kind of adrenaline-junkie."

"Well, let's take a look at the other crime scenes and see if they're the same." Morgan says, and gives the alley one last look.

"Prentiss, how's the victimology?" Hotch asks. Agent Prentiss had just finished putting up all the pictures and all their information.

"First victim was Matt Winston, twenty-six years old, white, and very athletic, a local. Second victim was Tyler Clark, twenty-seven years old, black, worked at a club downtown. Next, D.J. Carter, twenty-eight years old, black, restaurant manager. And now, our fourth victim, Ethan Madison, twenty-six years old, white, musician, in town to visit his sister." Prentiss says.

"So far, are there any overlapping similarities?" Hotch questions.

"No, I have Garcia digging."

"Good work, Prentiss."

The door opens to an elderly man standing beside J.J.

"I'm Sheriff Grant. I hope this is enough space." The old man says.

"It is, thank you. I'm Agent In Charge Hotchner. This is Agent Prentiss. My other agents are visiting crime scenes." Hotch informs the old sheriff.

"How is Spencer holding up? Ethan was his best friend. Those three were inseparable." Sheriff Grant says.

"Three of them?" J.J. asks.

"Spencer, Ethan, and Nathalie. Always the best kids in this places, not letting Vegas influence them. I don't want to picture how hard Nathalie will take Ethan's death."

"Spencer is with Nathalie now, breaking her the news." Prentiss says.

Sheriff Grant shakes his head. "This is all such a damn shame."

That, it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer looks out the car's window at the afternoon sky.

"Can you get me to the sheriff's station?" Spencer asks Nathalie. Her eyes are red from crying and so are Spencer's. They had just left Bennington Sanitarium after telling Diana Reid of Ethan's murder.

"Sure." Nathalie says, her voice sad and tired, no longer musical.

"I wish we didn't have to see each other again like this." Spencer says. She nods and turns on the radio, needing some comfort.

"How's your music career going?" Spencer asks.

"I'm in the process of recording my album." Nathalie says with a small smile. "Ethan pulled some strings for me."

Spencer returns the smile as they pull into the station. Before he gets out of the car, her hand touches his.

"Would you like to stay in my guest room? I could really use some company while you're in town." Nathalie says sheepishly.

Spencer nods, and raises her hand to his lips.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'll see you tonight." Spencer says, giving her hand a kiss like he used to. Leaving most of his stuff in her car, he walks into the station, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Spencer! I'm sorry for your loss. How's Nathalie?" Sheriff Grant says, shaking Spencer's hand.

"Nathalie is starting to cope." Spencer lies. He knows she'll go home and sob into a pillow for hours, but that isn't because of statistics, he knows because he knows her.

"Reid, we may have a profile." Morgan says, sticking his head out the office door. When Spencer comes in, shutting the door behind him, everyone notices his red eyes and sad face though no one comments on it immediately.

"We are ready for the profile. Are you ok, Reid?" Hotch asks, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine. Let's get to it." Reid says.

Policemen and the sheriff gather in the small room and Hotch begins.

"Our UnSub is a woman. Most likely late 20s, based on her victims. We believe she attacks these men because she is an adrenaline junkie."

"She is highly athletic to be able to move the bodies and most likely attractive." Morgan says.

"She is well organized and plans her murders precisely. She doesn't attack these men because of money or sexual gain, so they must represent someone of her past, possibly because she had been hurt by a man." Prentiss contributes.

"She is probably single because her urge to kill her boyfriend or spouse would be overpowering." Reid says, thinking it through. "She is quiet, has a high IQ, with a steady job. Her life may be so boring, she kills to keep things interesting."

"Her signature is the kiss outline on their left cheek. This expresses some kind of feeling for her victims, so the person they represent is a loved one who either died or was taken away from her. The bodies being left in a dark alley seems to show that the man who left didn't like her, she felt abused by him." J.J. says. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Where does she kill them?" A policeman asked.

"That, we don't know." Hotch says. "She must have access to some remote place where she takes them. It's unlikely to be her home, because she won't be able to cope with the mess their murders will make."

"How is she picking her victims?" Another policeman asked.

"Our tech analyst is searching for any connections, but that is unknown right now." J.J. answers.

Hotch ends the meeting and the team looks over the file for the millionth time, searching for something to click.

"Victim number one was last seen by his girlfriend, Shelby. Victim number two was last seen at the club he worked at. Victim three was last seen by his mother, he had visited her then left. Victim four was last seen at a bar, he got a drink, then left." Prentiss says, as if to herself.

"Let's visit where they were last seen. Dave and I will go visit Shelby Scott. Morgan and Prentiss, go to the club. Spencer and J.J., go to the bar. I don't think speaking to the third victim's mother will help anything." Hotch says. Everyone accepts their jobs and get to their vehicles.

"Hello, I'm SSA Hotchner from the FBI, this is Agent Rossi. May we come in? We'd like to ask you a few questions." Hotch says when Shelby Scott answers her door.

"Yeah, come in." She says.

She leads them to her living room and both profilers observe the surroundings. Photos decorated the space, pictures of Shelby and victim number one, Matt Winston.

The sit and she seems nervous, her hands clasped tightly.

"What did you and Matt do before he left here?" Rossi asks.

"We had dinner and watched a movie." Shelby says, in a tired voice.

"What time was this?"

"He came around five, stayed until eight." She answers. Her eyes go to a picture of herself and her boyfriend, as if for comfort.

"How long had the two of you been dating?" Hotch asks, watching her closely.

"A year. We had just had our anniversary." Shelby's eyes fill with tears which she attempts to hide.

"How would you describe your relationship?" Rossi asks. It must have touched some nerve because Shelby's tears really started coming.

"Please, I need you guys to leave. I just can't do this." She says. She walks to the door, not even checking to see if they were following.

The agent's share a look and follow her.

Agents Morgan and Prentiss pull up outside of a club, which is pretty full.

"It's only three in the afternoon, and the club is packed!" Prentiss says, bewildered.

Morgan shrugs. "It's Vegas."

The walk inside and the darkness swallows them. Neon beams of light shoot through the room and they push to get to the bar.

"This place is great. If only we weren't on the job.." Morgan jokes.

"FBI. Can we see meet the owner of this place?" Prentiss asks the bartender. He leads them in the back, where a man sits behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" He ask grouchy.

"I'm FBI Agent Morgan, this is Agent Prentiss. We need to see security tapes that you have from the January eight." Morgan says. The man stands with a sigh and walks out of the room, motioning for them to follow. There is a small room with monitors. The man rewinds the tape to the correct night and shows it to them.

"What hour did Tyler Clark's start and end?" Prentiss asks.

"He came in at seven, shift ended at one." The owner says. Morgan fast forwards through it and they watch Tyler Clark work.

"His shift ends at one, yet he stays. He joins the crowd." Prentiss says. On the film, they watch Tyler Clark walk around the bar and walk into the crowd. The camera for the door shows him leaving at two. Too many people are crowding the doors for the agents to pick out who he was with.

"Thank you." Prentiss says to the owner and they go back to the club. They ask the bartenders who Tyler was with that night, but no one knows.

Morgan and Prentiss sit on stools, over looking the dance floor.

"What makes a guy stay for an extra hour?" Prentiss asks, knowing the answer.

"A very attractive woman." Morgan answers, flashing a grin.

Spencer and J.J. enter the bar and memories flood back to Spencer.

"Ethan and I used to come here. He played on Fridays." Spencer says aloud.

"I'm sorry he died, Reid. We'll find the killer." J.J. says in attempt to comfort him. He nods and walk to a stool.

"This place isn't going to tell us anything." He says in a weak voice.

"Spencer? Spencer Reid?" The bartender questions, coming towards them.

"James?" Spencer says. James had been a friend of Ethan's for a little while until Spencer came along.

"Long time no see. Hell, I just saw Ethan and Nathalie, and here you are." James says with a crooked smile.

"You saw Nathalie? When?"

"Yesterday, she came a few hours after Ethan left. She seemed kind of…out of it."

"Out of it?" J.J. asks.

"She had been crying, and she seemed kind of pissed off. Drank a few shots, then left."  
"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried putting the moves on her, the usual for a babe like her. She told me to back off and I did." James said. "She still has a thing for you, you know?"

"What?" Spencer says.

"She was having a conversation on the phone and said something about you." James says. Spencer thinks over it and decides to focus back on Ethan.

"Did Ethan seem normal?" He asks.

"About as normal as Ethan can get." James says with a snort.

"What are you implying?" J.J. questioned.

"Ethan's a weird guy. Then again, so is Spencer."

Seeing James was no help, they left.

Everyone reported everything the got to Hotch, who then ordered them to go to the hotel and get some rest.

"I'm staying at Nathalie's place." Spencer says a little embarrassed. "Can someone drop me off?"

"I will, kid." Morgan said with a grin.

"It's not what you think." Spencer says, blushing.

"Of course not." Rossi says. Prentiss rolls her eyes and J.J. gathers her things, a smile on her face. Hotch doesn't say anything or show any emotion towards Spencer's words.

Hotch and Rossi take a vehicle to the hotel, and Morgan, Prentiss, J.J. and Spencer pile in the other.

Spencer sits up front and directs Morgan while letting Nathalie know he was coming by.

"Do we get to meet her anytime soon?" Prentiss asks.

"Not tonight." Spencer says.

No one says anything, not used to the hostile Spencer Reid.

When they arrive, Nathalie is standing outside, waiting. The team gets out of the car, not listening to Spencer's protests.

"I'm Derek Morgan, sorry for your loss." Morgan says.

"Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you."

"J.J. It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you all." Nathalie answers, her voice wobbly.

Spencer stands beside her and she reaches for his hand. He tries to say something, but she talks before he can get a word out.

"Would you guys like to come in for a drink? It must have been a long day."

"Sure." Morgan and Prentiss say together. J.J. nods after they agree, a little hesitant.

Nathalie lets go of Spencer's hand and leads them to the kitchen. A bottle of wine sits out on the counter, already open. She gets out some glasses and passes out drinks.

"Have you found anything new?" She asks Spencer, her voice strained.

"Yeah. We're going to find her." Spencer says.

"Her?" Nathalie asks confused.

"It's a woman whose killing these guys." Morgan says before taking a sip of his wine.

Nathalie takes a deep breath and Spencer sees J.J. and Prentiss spot the photo on the wall.

"You three were always friends?" J.J. asks.

"I met Ethan at a chess club when I was eight. They became family." Spencer says.

Nathalie sets her wine on the counter, her eyes watery.

"Ethan and I had an abusive father. When he was arrested, we moved in with our aunt. The only one who really cared was Spencer." Nathalie says. Tears start to spill over her face. Spencer puts an arm around her like he normally would.

To the rest of the team, it seemed odd. Spencer seemed too…protective of her for a friend.

Nathalie dries her eyes and takes a big gulp of her wine. She leans into Spencer's arm and takes a breath.

"We should be going. Our boss is waiting for us at our hotel." Prentiss says, setting her glass down. Morgan and J.J. agree and thank Nathalie.

"See you tomorrow, Reid." They say and head to their vehicle.

Once inside, they all share looks.

"Did Reid seem a little too…protective of her?" Prentiss says.

"Something is going on between them." Morgan agrees.

"But what?" J.J. asks, staring at the house.

Inside, Spencer puts the glasses in the dishwasher and the wine in the fridge. Nathalie sits on the sofa, her eyes raw.

"You okay?" Spencer asks, sitting next to her.

"I can't understand why he had to go." She says, turning to face him.

"I can't either." Spencer admits.

Nathalie scoots close to him, the smell of wine on her breath. She lays her head on his shoulder and shuts her eyes. Spencer's arms go around her and he allows himself to feel the emotions of losing Ethan.

He looks down at Nathalie and something clicks.

The profile…it points to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Reid stares down at the innocent looking girl. Her blonde hair is fanned around her face perfectly and her long, tanned arms are around him.

She's athletic, has a steady job, had a close connection with a victim, was abused by a man, and seems completely…innocent. Did she kill the men because she was mad Ethan and I moved away, or did they all represent her father? Did something between her and Ethan that I don't know? Is she mad at me?

Theories form in Spencer's head, all of which make sense in the most frightening ways.

He goes back to the night Ethan and himself told Nathalie they were leaving…

****FLASHBACK*****

"Nat, it's for the best. It's for the future!" Ethan says as he and Spencer walk into his home.

"What are you talking about?" Nathalie says with a sigh. She's lying on the couch, curled up with a book.

"Spence and I are getting out of here." Ethan announces proudly with a grin.

"What?" She says, her face frozen.

"We're going to join the FBI. They could use brains." Spencer says, sitting at the end of the couch. Nathalie sits straight up, looking between them.

"I'm going." She says strongly.

"No, you're not." Ethan says, grabbing his duffel bag from the closet. His long brown hair hides his face from Nathalie.

"Yes, I am. You can't leave me here." Nathalie says, looking to Spencer for support.

Spencer stays silent, and leaves Ethan to decide this once and for all.

"You're not coming. I don't need an annoying sister following me. Spencer and I know what we're doing. Stay here with Aunt Nina."

"She's crazy. So are you. Spencer, you wouldn't just leave me here, would you?" Nathalie says, her voice desperate and tears in her eyes.

"It's not my call." Spencer says, standing. He follows Ethan to his room and watches him pack.

"Why not bring her?" He says.

"No, Spencer." Ethan says, offering no explanation.

"Fine." Spencer mumbles, turning to pack his own things.

****END OF FLASHBACK******

He hadn't wanted to leave her behind. James, the bartender, had said Nathalie had gone to the bar soon after Ethan left. They all used to go there when they needed to clear their heads.

Did Nathalie go there after _killing her brother?_

Spencer gently moves away from Nathalie, his whole body shaking. He hadn't seen Nathalie in such a long time.

He may know statistics, facts, and probabilities, but did he really know Nathalie?

"Spence?" Nathalie says, her eyes fluttering.

"I'm going to bed." He says, his skin crawling. He had comforted her, he had always confided in her.

In the morning, everyone meets in the hotel lobby. Morgan picks up Spencer before going to the station. Prentiss, who is with Morgan, notices something is wrong.

"Reid? Are you ok?" She says.  
Morgan gives Spencer a sideways glance, noticing his jumpiness.

Spencer shakes his head and looks back at Nathalie's house.

"I think she's the UnSub." He says. Morgan slams on the brakes, taken aback.

"What?"

"It makes sense in a way. Go to the station, I need Garcia to check something to be sure." Spencer says, his voice becoming steely.

As soon as they get there, Spencer brings Garcia up on their laptop.

"Garcia at your service." She says with a smile. Her hair is freshly dyed blonde, her lips bright red. In a way, it made Spencer think of Nathalie and cringe.

"Garcia, I need you to check credit card purchases in the last month on Nathalie Madison, the fourth victim's sister." Spencer says.

"Twisted." Garcia says, typing away. "Oh wow."

"What is it?" Prentiss asks, peering over Spencer's shoulder.

"The club that victim number two worked at; she was there, bought a few drinks that night. The third victim was a restaurant manager; she went for dinner there early in the evening, before his shift ended, before he visited his mom." Garcia says, still typing away.

"She has ties with three vics." Hotch says. Spencer jumps, having not realized he was listening. "Morgan, Prentiss, bring her in for questioning. Reid, you're off the case."

"What?" Spencer says, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"This is getting too personal for you. You're off the case." Hotch says sternly.

"No." Spencer says.

"Excuse me?"

"No. This is a case I have to work. Whether or not it's Nathalie, I have to know."

Hotch doesn't push the issue, he just turns and leaves. Morgan and Prentiss leave to get Nathalie, leaving Spencer to calm down.

Questions form in Spencer's head, questions that for once, he had no answer for.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why am I here, Spencer?" Nathalie asks as Spencer sits in the seat across from her. Outside the door, Agents Hotchner, Morgan, and Rossi were watching the interview.

"Did you know Tyler Clark or D.J. Carter?" Spencer asks professionally.

"No, should I?"

"Tyler Clark worked as a bartender for that club you went to Sunday night a few weeks ago. D.J. Carter was the manager of the restaurant you had dinner at the Sunday night after that."

"What? Why does that matter?" Nathalie asks confused.

"Both of them were found dead the next morning, same as Ethan."

Nathalie's mouth pops into an 'O'. Outside the room, Hotch and Rossi watch Nathalie's expressions and posture. Morgan keeps a close eye on Spencer, worried he'll lose his cool.

"Did you know Matt Winston?"

"I'm not sure. The name sounds familiar." Nathalie says. Realization strikes her. "Do you think I killed those men? _And Ethan?"_

"I think you felt abandoned by Ethan since we left. I think you wanted him to know how you felt." Spencer says.

"You're crazy, Spencer!"

"She's either an actress or really surprised." Rossi comments. Hotch silences him to hear Reid's next move.

"Why were you at that club? Why that exact restaurant?" He asks Nathalie. She seems to debate something in her head.

"I was meeting someone." She says at last.

"Who?"

"Look, I was sad when you left. I couldn't just wait around for you to show up. I started meeting people. None of them meant anything." Nathalie says with a blush.

"You went to these places for dates?"

"Yeah. I broke it off with my boyfriend on Friday."

"I need his name, Nat." Spencer says. He silently curses himself for using her nickname.

"Liam Brooks."

Spencer jots down his name and thinks what to question next.

"What did you mean, 'I couldn't just wait around for you to show up'?" He says after a moment.

"I was heart broken when you left." Nathalie avoids eye contact, staring at the floor.

"You felt abandoned by us. When that feeling left, you felt angry. Angry enough to act on it?" Spencer asks.

Tears form in Nathalie's eyes.

"NO! You seriously believe I could ever hurt you guys?"

Spencer shakes his head which makes Nathalie feel a little better. His words that come shock her into silence. "Not hurt, kill."

"You guys promised never to hurt me. But you did. Not like my father did, but you hurt me so much worse." She says when she recovers her voice.

Spencer's blood runs cold at her words. More than anything, he just wanted to apologize and hug her. He didn't though. Without letting his steel like disguise slip, he continued.

"So, you wanted to make Ethan pay. You saw your opportunity. Do you want me to pay? Is that why you wanted me to stay at your house? It's the perfect opportunity; I'm alone, unsuspecting. Perfect time for you to get your revenge." Each word out of Spencer's mouth cut deeper into Nathalie's heart.

"You're an asshole to ever think I'm like that."

"It must have hurt really bad when we left you to take care of yourself. All alone."

"Yes, it hurt! I loved you!" She screams at him.

Tears pour from her eyes and the scene and her words cut into Spencer. He stands and hurries out of the room before she can see the pain on his face. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it.

Never in a million years did he think he'd have to hurt Nathalie like that.

"Reid." Hotch says. "You did good."

_Then why do I feel so horrible?_


	6. Chapter 6

The team releases Nathalie Madison because there is nothing to hold her with.

"Any other suspects?" Garcia asks, her face popping up on their laptop.

"Not at the moment." Rossi says.

"Actually Garcia," says Hotch "check out Shelby Scott."

"Alrighty." Garcia says, her fingers tapping away at the keys. "She was victim number one's girlfriend, and…huh."

"What is it, baby girl?" Morgan says, using his affectionate nickname for her.

"She had visited the hospital a few nights before Matt Winston was killed, apparently, she 'fell' down a flight of stairs. The doctor made a note on her record that she suspected an abusive boyfriend. She had bruises on her wrists and a black eye."

"Keep digging, and let us know first thing in the morning. It's been a long day, all of you need to rest. Morgan, take Reid to get his stuff from Nathalie Madison's house."

Once they arrive, Spencer could tell something was wrong. He could just feel it.

He knocks on the door and receives no answer, so he tries the door knob. Unlocked.

He walks in and searches each room, Morgan right behind him.

Spencer opens the door to Nathalie's bedroom quietly incase she was sleeping.

On her bed, was Nathalie. Her eyes were shut and Spencer almost didn't notice the pools of red on either side of her.

Both men race into the room. A knife lays on the bedside table, blood covering the blade. Both of Nathalie's wrists are slashed and her eyes flutter open when Spencer calls out her name.

"Leave." She says in a strained voice.

"Are you crazy, Nathalie?" Spencer yells, his voice telling her and Morgan how terrified he is.

Morgan dials 911 as Spencer finds scarves to wrap tightly above her elbows to cut of circulation.

"Let me die." She mutters.

"Shut up, Nat!" Spencer says, flipping out. "You are crazy and I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"You're the one who thinks I killed Ethan." She cries, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I'm so sorry." Spencer says, all of his suspicions melting away. This was Nathalie, the girl that used to follow him around like a lost puppy. The same girl that he took to the dance and the girl that didn't make fun of him.

Impulsively, Spencer kisses her. Morgan keeps silent, wide eyed and unsure of what to say. After he pulls away, Nathalie looks into his hazel eyes with her blue ones.

"You're better off with me dead." She says clearly. Her eyes shut and the sound of sirens come closer.

"No, Nat, please stay with me." Spencer says, holding her hand.

Paramedics rush her off to the hospital, and Spencer just watches, frozen.

"We need to get your stuff and get to the hotel." Morgan says, pulling him out of the bloody room. Spencer nods and grabs his stuff, his mind feeling hazy.

His words hurt Nathalie that bad?

At the hotel, Spencer sits in his room, unable to sleep. It's Tuesday night, almost Wednesday morning and the UnSub will strike again Sunday or Monday. Time is running out and without a fresh body to tell them something, they're no closer to find her.

Spencer lays down, wishing for something, anything, to click in place.

But of course, nothing does.

Morgan sits in his room, along with J.J., Prentiss, and Garcia, whose on their laptop.

"I told Hotch everything." Morgan says, having finished his story of what happened at Nathalie's house. He's lying on his bed, Emily sitting up beside him, J.J. sitting at the foot of the bed, and the laptop in the middle of them all.

"Poor Reid." J.J. says, taking a sip of her soda.

"I wish I was there." Garcia says, looking glumly around her office back in Quantico, Virginia.

"I wish we could just find the UnSub." Emily says leaning back on the bed's oak frame.

"Reid was freaking out, I mean, like, seriously losing it." Morgan says, staring into space.

"You'd be too if I tried to kill myself over something you said." Garcia points out.

"You bet I would, baby girl." He smiles a sad smile at Garcia. For once, there is no flirty comeback from Garcia's end.

"We should get some sleep." J.J. says, though she makes no move to leave.

"Probably." Garcia agrees.

"Anything happening at the office?" Emily asks, not wanting their casual gathering to end.

"Not that I know about." Garcia answers.

"Ain't that something." Morgan says with a snort to lighten the atmosphere. It works and they all laugh, the feeling refreshing them.

"I wish Reid would come say something about statistics." J.J. says, staring at the door.

"Me too." Garcia says.

"All of you lovely ladies, out of my room. I need to crash." Morgan says.

"What about me?" Garcia flirts.

"You can stay as long as you want." Morgan says. J.J. and Emily roll their eyes.

"As if you could ever get rid of me."


	7. Chapter 7

First thing in the morning, Spencer Reid goes to the hospital. He asks the doctors for an update and they tell him Nathalie should recover, after he convinces them that telling a patient's status to an FBI agent isn't breaking confidentiality too much.

He sits in her room, staring down at her lovely face.

Knowing he shouldn't, he holds her hand. Both wrists are bulging with bandages, but he manages to ignore them.

"Spence?" Her voice says, bringing him to attention.

"Your awake." He says, a sad smile on his face.

"Why are you here? Am I under arrest or something?"

"Should you be?" He asks, trying to relax the atmosphere.

She doesn't answer, though she carefully pulls her hand from his.

"Leave." She says. The strength in her voice startles him.

"I want us to talk."

"No, Spencer. Leave." She says, her voice never wavering.

Being an agent at the BAU, studying human behavior, he realizes she's serious and this isn't some rash request.

Without a word, he stands, embarrassed.

She really does hate me,

he says to himself.

"Agent Hotchner?" The sheriff says, entering the room where the team had just got set up for the morning.

"Yes?"

"There's another body."

Those are the words Agent Hotchner and the rest of the team had been fearing, yet hoping for. Another kill, yet another opportunity to catch the UnSub.

Everything comes at a price.

The new body is in an alley, cause of death is a gun shot to the head, kiss on the cheek. No doubt the same killer.

"I know him." Sheriff Grant says, looking down at the body. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss all search for anything left behind around them.

"Liam." He says finally. "Yeah, this is Liam Brooks."

"You're sure?" Morgan asks, pulling out his cell phone.

"Absolutely."

Morgan speed dials Garcia who answers with her usual bravado.

"Don't fret, unfortunate soul, Garcia is here to solve all your problems."

"Baby girl, I need you to dig up everything you can on Liam Brooks." Morgan says, staring down at the body.

"Ok. Liam Brooks, twenty five years old, lovely blue eyes by the looks of it. He works at The Paris Hotel, beautiful place. Hasn't used his credit card since Monday night, when he got gas for his Ford pickup."

"Nothing else?"

"I just sent you his address." Garcia says smugly.

"Thank you, Penelope." Morgan says with a smile.

Because Nathalie had asked him to leave, doesn't mean he does. He resulted to going to get coffee from the cafeteria.

A text message makes his phone beep, and he pulls it out with a sigh.

'New vic: Liam Brooks.' from J.J.

That voice rings some kind of bell in his head. With a jolt, he realizes why.

Nathalie's boyfriend. The one she broke up with Friday night.

Spencer calls Hotch and lets him know.

"You need to talk to Nathalie. He was killed yesterday, around the time we released her." Hotch said.

"She slit her wrists. She didn't have time to murder someone." Spencer argues.

"He's an ex. Easy trust, easy access in a short amount of time. She may have done it to throw us off." Hotch explains irritated. "Look, Reid, I know you don't like to hear this, but she may be the UnSub. And it's our job to think like her."

With that, he snaps the phone closed, ending the conversation before Spencer could argue anymore.

Unsatisfied, Spencer heads to Nathalie's room.

"I told you to leave." She says sourly when she sees him.

"I'm here as an FBI agent. What did you do when we released you?"

"I went home and tried to kill myself." Nathalie says, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure you didn't call Liam Brooks and ask him to meet you in an alley?" Spencer says. Her reaction was pure surprise, or at least it was good enough to fool a profiler.

"Why would I call my ex?"

"So you could kill him. You realized you were running out of time, so you killed him, then slit your wrists, knowing I'd find you before you died. You killed him to lead us away from you." Spencer says seriously.

Instead of reacting how he thought she would, she bursts into laughter.

"You're crazy." She cries. "You're just a crazed schizophrenic."

Spencer takes in a sharp breath, surprised by her cruel words. That being the end of his control, he leaves abruptly, heading to the station. As far away from Nathalie as he could.

"I told her all the theories I could think of, hoping to trigger something." Spencer says. Hotch, J.J., Morgan, and Prentiss listen to his every word.

"And?" Emily says.

"She called me a crazed schizophrenic." Spencer says, avoiding their eyes.

The room grows silent. They all look down at Spencer, pitying him.

"You know she was just angry, right?" J.J. says. She puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer support. He moves from her hand and goes to the board that contains the victims' pictures.

"Damn shame." Sheriff Grant says, entering the room. "Matt and Liam used to be friends."

The five profilers stare at the old sheriff.

"You just remembered that?" Hotch asks, his voice irritated.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Reid, go back to the hospital. Ask Nathalie about Liam's friends and enemy. This person must be important, so he'd have mentioned the UnSub." Hotch orders.

"Why me?" He asks, frustrated.

"She'll reveal more to you."

Spencer goes, very unhappy with it.

"Look, I need you to tell me about anyone Liam may have mentioned." Spencer says, standing in Nathalie's doorway. She sighs and motions him in.

"He was friends with some guy named Matt. He mentioned a few times how mean Matt was to his girlfriend, Shelby. He talked about…a cousin, named Rachel. His aunt Michelle. His adopted brother Isaac. That's all I know." She said. "I'm sorry, Spencer. About what I said."

"Thanks for your time." Spencer says professionally, turning to leave.

"Wait! I mean it, I'm sorry for what I did."

Ignoring her, he leaves. Pulling the door shut behind him, he feels someone's eyes on him. As he looks around for the source, he finds a girl, standing only a few feet from him. A beautiful girl, as beautiful as Nathalie. Her hair is wispy and brown, her eyes crystal clear.

"Guys. You're all the same. You hurt girls' feelings, not caring. You disgust me." She says. Spencer is taken back by her words.

The hand in her coat pocket comes out. The gun in her hand now points directly at Dr. Spencer Reid's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Prentiss, go check up on Reid." Hotch says as they review their profile.

"Yes, sir." She responds, a little frustrated. She sits down her newspaper, the front page showing a picture of Nathalie's house. The paper says Nathalie Madison fell down a flight of stairs and had to be rushed off.

_Reid has only been gone for twenty minutes, five of which was the drive there. He's probably on his way back. _Prentiss thinks to herself.

But to amuse her boss, Prentiss drives to the hospital.

"Shelby Scott." Garcia says, her face popping up on the screen. Today her blonde hair is in wild pigtails, her lipstick hot pink.

"What do you have?" Hotch asks.

"Her most recent credit card purchases to each murder: The night before her boyfriend's body was found she had stopped at a gun shop and bought bullets. The night before vic number two's body was found, she had bought a drink at the same club he was at. Nothing so far that links her to knowing victims three or four, but the newest victims was close friends with her old boyfriend Matt." Garcia says, barely stopping to breathe.

"When Hotch and I interviewed her, she said she had dinner with Matt the night before." Rossi says, his eyes wide. "What time did she buy bullets?"

"Six fifteen p.m."

"According to Shelby, Matt came over at five and stayed until eight." Hotch says. "Does she own any remote buildings?"

"Her father left an art studio in her name. It's close to movie sets." Garcia informs them.

"No one would think anything of a shot. They'd think someone's filming." Morgan says.

"Guys…" Garcia says. "Shelby Scott just used her credit card to buy flowers at the same hospital Nathalie Madison is staying at."

J.J.'s eyes snap to the paper that showed Nathalie's house.

"Didn't Shelby 'fall down stairs' before Matt was killed?" J.J. asks.

"Both Reid and Prentiss are at the hospital. We need to get there, fast."

"I read the article. You're Dr. Spencer Reid. You 'saved' this girl." The girl with brown hair says, her gun aimed steady. Behind her on the floor layed a bouquet of flowers, the petals bright and happy, not belonging in this scenerio.

People all around them scatter, hurrying to get away from the crazed woman with a gun.

"What article?" Spencer asks carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"In the paper. She fell down stairs? I don't think so."

"What do you think?" Spencer asks.

"I think you hurt her the same way Matt hurt me."

Something clicked in Spencer's head. "You're Shelby Scott. You think I'm _abusing _Nathalie?"

"Don't say my name. Don't say her name either. You're not worthy of life, Dr. Reid." She says. Angry tears form in her eyes. "I hate guys like you."

"You're not helping Nathalie. Do you realize you killed her brother, Ethan?"

"Ethan…he was a jerk."

"How did you meet him?" Spencer asks.

"A bar. All I wanted was to be left alone. He tried flirting with me. I told him to back off, but he wouldn't leave me alone. The pig had it coming." A faint smile lights her tear streaked face. "I flirted back, he offered to drive me home since I'd been drinking. I'm not stupid though, he wanted to know where I lived. I sure surprised him when I led him to my studio. His blood made a mess that I cleaned after getting rid of him."

Anger flooded Spencer's veins.

"He was a good person." He says, his voice close to tears. How could she just kill him? On a pathetic impulse, she took the life of one of the most important people in his life.

The elevator across the floor opened to Emily.

She stares at the scene in front of her: Spencer backed against a door, a girl screaming in his face, a gun pointed at him.

"He was a monster! They all were! NONE OF THEM DESERVED TO LIVE!" The girl shouts. Emily pulls her gun out of it's holster.

Carefully and quietly, Emily walks around the floor, trying to get a clear shot, away from the nurses and patients caught in it all.

"Calm down, Shelby. We can talk to about this." Spencer says, not noticing Emily.

"In the room."

"What?"

"I want Nathalie to see you die. I want her to know that I got rid of her abuser. That I've saved her, so she doesn't live in fear anymore. I lived in fear. I wished time would end and he'd never come back home to hurt me. I wondered what was wrong with me for months before realizing it was him, not me. I'm saving Nathalie from you." Shelby says, her voice thick, tears flowing once again.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Shelby. I've never hurt her. I love Nathalie." Spencer says. His own words shock him, but he keeps a straight face.

"You think you love her. But she's so much better off without you."

Spencer can't argue that. He is the reason she's here, in the hospital, and she _would _be better off if he never met her.

A crazed look comes over Shelby, a different one. This one says she's made up her mind and nothing will stop her. That fate is decided.

A gun shot rings through the hospital as the BAU team arrives.


	9. Chapter 9

"Reid? Reid?" A voice says somewhere in the distance. Though he hadn't been shot, her words hurt worse than a bullet. Looking down at himself, his eyes take in the blood that is splattered everywhere.

Blood never effected Spencer Reid in his entire life, but knowing the owner of this blood caused Ethan's death, had some dizzying effect. The door he is leaning on is jerked open and he barely manages to catch his balance.

"Spence?" Nathalie says, tears in her eyes, observing the scene in front of her. Emily, positions herself in front of Nathalie to block the view of Shelby Scott's body. The bullet pierced her heart and killed her instantly.

"Spence?" Nathalie cries out again. Looking down at himself again, he snaps out of it.

"I'm right here." He says. He doesn't reach out to Nathalie no matter how bad he wanted to because of the blood.

If it was anyone else, they would have cringed away from Spencer as soon as they saw the blood. But Nathalie isn't anyone but herself, so she surprised them all by hugging Spencer, not concerning herself with the thought that her brother's murderer's blood is on her now.

"I thought you were going to die." She says. Her arms, placed tightly around Spencer's neck, practically cut off his air supplies, but he sure wasn't going to complain.

"I'm always going to be here." Spencer says, comforting Emily along with Nathalie.

The elevators open to Hotch, Morgan, and two SWAT members.

They see the blood and Shelby's body. They lower their weapons and Morgan sends a SWAT member down to tell the others.

Nathalie releases Spencer and steps away, her eyes on Hotch.

He is pretty intimidating.

Spencer comments to himself.

In Nathalie's head, she is contemplating what to do. What she really wanted to do was hold on tight to Spencer and never let go. That way, he could never leave her. But she sees Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan and realize that would embarrass Spencer.

"Reid, are you alright?" Hotch asks, looking genuinely concerned. He mistook the look of relief for confusion.

Giving a small laugh, Reid grabs Nathalie's hand, needing to know she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm fine. I will be out in a minute." Spencer leads Nathalie in her room. As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, the pressure of what just happened crashes down on the booth of them.

Ethan's murderer no longer walks on this earth.

Turning into Spencer's arms, sobs erupt from Nathalie. From the outside, Spencer knows they must look crazy. Two people covered in blood, mourning the loss of a friend, yet celebrating the justice in his death.

"Thanks for driving me home." Nathalie says, her big blue eyes looking up at Spencer. He nods, his interior nervous, though his exterior showed no clues. Something only a true profiler can accomplish.

"What time is your flight?" She asks, needing something to fill the silence.

"It was about an hour ago." Spencer says, a small smile coming to his face. Nathalie's surprise amuses him to no end.

"I left last time without fixing them." He explains. "I learned my mistake the first time. I won't hurt you like that ever again. The team can miss me for a week."

Nathalie couldn't help herself, she feels tears fill her eyes. She had been preparing herself for his departure for the past 24 hours.

She hurries out of the car to help him bring his things inside.

Once his things are in his room, they sit on the sofa together, holding hands. Spencer has never felt more at peace and Nathalie's heart has never felt lighter.

"I have a nice place back in Quantico. You can come with me when I go back." Spencer says quietly. A sigh of happiness escapes Nathalie's lips as she leans against Spencer.

"I want things to work." She whispers.

"They will." He promises. One way or the other, they always do.


	10. Chapter 10- Epilogue

BAU team pulls up to the headquarters, getting home from solving a case in New York. All of the members aren't surprised by Nathalie's form standing beside Spencer's car.

She hurries over to Spencer and hugs him tight, so happy he came home safely.

"Did you tell them, yet?" She whispers to him. It has only been a year since Ethan's death, but it feels like a century.

"No." Spencer responds with a laugh. She looks at the ring on her finger and the excitement takes over her.

"Guys?" Spencer calls to the team. They all stop and look up at him in question.

"Can we meet in the conference room? This will only take a second." Spencer says. They all exchange weary glances, hoping this wasn't a new case. They all just got back!

They meet and are surprised when Nathalie comes with Spencer into the conference room.

For an awkward moment, everyone is silent.

Garcia enters the room, her hair having new purple streaks. Her matching purple outfit takes everyone a moment to take in. Unaware of everyone's stares, she takes in Nathalie's appearance.

"IS THAT A RING?" She shouts, her mouth dropping open.

All of the profilers' heads snap to look at Nathalie's left hand. How had none of them notice, but Garcia did, the tech analyst?

"Yeah." Nathalie says, nodding quickly. An arm wraps around her little waste and she looks up at the sheepish grin on Spencer's face.

"I didn't know when to tell you guys."

Joking, Garcia turns to Morgan. "WHERE'S MY RING, DEREK MORGAN?"

"I dropped it when you're sexy self walked in." He snorts.

The whole team bursts out in laughter, even Rossi and Hotch who usually don't show emotion. Nathalie, having a sisterly bond with Garcia, hugs her tight.

At that moment, everyone in the room shares the same thought:

_Some things never change._


End file.
